villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogranio Yaboon
Dogranio Yaboon is the main antagonist of 2018-2019 Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger. He is an alien crime boss and the leader of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. He is 999 years old at the start of the series and seeks to find a successor to lead the Gangler so he may retire. He was voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto. History 500 years prior to the start of the series, Dogranio formed the Gangler Crime Group. He at some point seized the Lupin Collection, a set of powerful artifacts assembled by the legendary phantom thief Arsène Lupin, from his descendant, shaming him in the process. Dogranio later attended his 999th birthday party at the Gangler Mansion, where his bodyguard Destra Majjo had to hold the other Ganglers back to prevent them from swarming him. At the party, Dogranio announced that he intended to retire, shocking the members of the Gangler, and stated that the position of leader of the Gangler would go to whoever could conquer the human world, Earth. Hearing Togeno and Odordo plan about killing the cops, Dogranio find their plans as an interesting idea. After succeed poisoning Keiichiro, Dogranio is invited to watch rest of Patrangers die. Dogranio then quips at him, saying this better be worth of his time. As Togeno and Odordo begin their attack on Patranger, Dogranio along with Destra and Goche watches the battle from above. Homever, his soon getting bored after Patranger manage to finished Odordo first. When Patranger targetting Odordo next, Dogranio suddenly attack both of Patranger and Togeno. As Togeno asking why he attack him, Dogranio stated that he already warned him about this fight and the fact that his seat doesn't come with a cheap prize. He then telling Destra that they done here, resulting in both of them back to their dimension. Goche then stay for a minute to revive and enlarging Togeno, hoping that he would make Dogranio mood better. Eventually, Dogranio finds Raimon and his gang having meals at his table, with Raimon sitting on Dogranio's chair. Destra was infuriated with Raimon's discourtness and forced him off the chair. Raimon smugly claimed the seat will be him sooner or later and question if Dogranio has objection against the former being the new successor. Instead of rejecting Raimon, Dogranio amusingly look forward to Raimon's action. Upon witnessing Raimon's lackeys defeat and Raimon himself in the hands of both Sentai teams, Dogranio began to have doubts about retiring and decides to ponder. During the finale of the series with all the power from the Lupin Collection Dogranio Yaboon used each of the treasure's ability to battle the police and Noel. However unknown to him the thieves were in his safe using the book that they brought send every single treasure from the lupin collection diminishing Dogranio's power and ability after that he was then arrested by the police and was put into jail. Trivia *Dogranio is the oldest Super Sentai villain so far. *Dogranio's personality and characteristic is based on Vito Corleone from The Godfather. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Crime Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Extortionists Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monsters Category:Vandals Category:Elementals Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Parody/Homage